My Savior
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka almost gets raped by a group of guys when Ayane comes to her rescue.


**My Savior**

**Pairing: Honoka x Ayane**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Haven't written a DOA fic in like forever. And…thanks Mikey for presenting this idea to me. I thought up the scenario myself, but he helped me a little. **

**Enjoy!**

Walking out during the night is dangerous, or so her best friend Marie Rose told her. But the busty petite girl still wants to get some fresh air and look up at the stars. She is wearing her usual school uniform while out in the streets at night, strolling along the sidewalk while looking around. It's very quiet out here in the streets. Or maybe too quiet. It may be just her, but nights like this can actually be pretty calming.

She strolls along, hands behind her back and humming to herself. But unbeknownst to her, she is being followed. By 4 guys who take notice of this little busty cutie. They quietly follow her about a couple blocks down until they approach an alley. And that's when the guys make their move.

"Heeey there cutie~" one guy says as he steps ahead of her. "Whatcha doing here all alone at night?"

"Whoa, look at the size of those knockers!" the second one says as he points to her breasts. "But she's so tiny!"

"Who cares!?" the third guy says. "I haven't touched a woman in days! Let me have her!"

"U-ummm...wh-who are you guys?" Honoka asks as she backs away, only to be grabbed from behind by the fourth one.

"Call us your fans," the first one says as he leans closer to her. "Your big fans to be exact. We've been watching you for a while and thought the best way to approach you is if you're alone." He turns to the man holding her. "Hold her tightly and make sure she doesn't make a sound either. I don't want anyone else involved."

This can't be happening. These guys are her fans? The way they are smiling and lusting after her sure doesn't sound like it. The guy behind her restrains her and covers her mouth at the same time while the other guys get a chance to touch whatever place is open. Honoka struggles to set herself free, but they are too strong.

Honoka's screams are still muffled as the guys touch her to their heart's content. She doesn't know what to do at this point. No one is around to come save her. She's absolutely helpless. However, just as one of the guys is about to reach under her skirt, the guy that's holding her gets hit and knocked out. Honoka drops to her knees as a result and the first guy frantically looks around.

"Wh-what the hell!?" he cries.

Another guy gets knocked down in a single blow. Someone is zipping by with incredible speed, making it difficult for the guys to keep track of the attacker. They get out their knives and guns and ready their positions. The attacker strikes another guy from behind, knocking him out. The guy with the gun fires shots. Just then, the figure appears in front of him to reveal herself. Ayane. She swiftly kicks him upwards, sending him flying and then spin kicks him to the ground, hard, knocking him out as well. Honoka gasps at the sight of her half-sister coming to her rescue.

The last guy standing gets out his knife. "I don't know who you are, but you weren't invited to this party!" He lunges at Ayane, who simply dodges the attack, karate chops his arm downward, knees him in the face and then kicks him hard, sending him flying toward a wall.

He struggles to stay on his feet and charges at the purple haired ninja, but she skillfully dodges his attacks, punches and kicks him on the knee to make him drop on them and then knocks him out with a spin kick.

"These guys are so annoying..." she says as she crosses her arms.

"A-Ayane-chan!" Honoka breathes.

"Honoka...what are you doing out here during the night?" the purple haired ninja says. "Don't you know that perverts lust after girls during the night?"

"But...but...I wanted to look at the stars tonight..." Honoka says. "It's such a pretty night, you know?"

"Still, you should be more careful." Ayane walks over toward the pinkette, who is now sitting on her knees, her calves to the side. "Come. I'll take you someplace safe."

"W-wait..." she says as she taps her index fingers together. "I, umm...want to confess something."

"What is it?" Ayane puts a hand on her hip.

"These guys...they aren't as scary as I thought they were."

Ayane face palms herself. "Are you an idiot? They tried to rape you!"

"I know! I know but..." Honoka blushes as she keeps on tapping her index fingers. "Them touching me like this...actually felt good.."

Ayane sighs again. Either she's too stupid to realize what they are doing to her or she means what she said. "So what are you saying?"

"I could maybe give those guys my number so I could meet up with them again."

The purple haired ninja sighs. She's pissed that she saved Honoka's life only to hear that the cute little pinkette loved it in the end.

"Can I? Ayane-chan?" Honoka's cute innocent crimson eyes stare into her half-sister's identical ones.

Ayane whimpers at that look. It's just too difficult to say no to that face. With a loud, frustrated sigh, she nods. "Okay, okay. Go for it. BUT!" She holds up a finger. "On one condition...you can't go alone."

"Eh?" Honoka tilts her head to the side.

"These guys touching and groping you? You can't hog all the attention. S-so...let me in on it, will you?"

"Absolutely~!" Honoka nods happily and stands up to get out a sharpie out of her pocket. She writes her number on one guy's bald head and then caps it. "There! I think they will notice it right?"

"Hope so. Now come, Honoka. I'll take you to someplace more wonderful than the streets."

"Thanks so much, Ayane-chan!"


End file.
